


Good Old-Fashion Lover Boy

by RiceBunni24



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lot of it, i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBunni24/pseuds/RiceBunni24
Summary: He hadJuststarted doing press interviews for Bohemian Rhapsody. Rami, Joe, and Gwilym had already been through a couple a few minutes ago.And he’s has a raging hard-on.He knew he should have never had looked at his phone in between them, he usually doesn't, but he wanted to check if Ben was doing okay in Paris for the new movie he was shooting.BuzzBen sends a picture and a text on phone. Curious as Gwilym was he opens it and immediately regrets it.Love of My Life*picture*bought a little something here at Paris ;)12:55pmThe picture shows off his neck down wearing a pair of thin lacey white panties and black stockings with white lace trimming on top that went around his upper thighs.Gwilym lets out a small gasp and immediately presses the bottom to lock his phone.





	Good Old-Fashion Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> _All mistakes and shit are all me. Please tell me where they are. ___
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _  
> _Thanks. ____  
>   
> 

He had _just _started doing press interviews for Bohemian Rhapsody. Rami, Joe, and Gwilym had already been through a couple a few minutes ago.__

____

____

And he’s has a raging hard-on.

He knew he should have never had looked at his phone in between them, he usually doesn't, but he wanted to check if Ben was doing okay in Paris for the new movie he was shooting.

_Buzz ___

____

____

Ben sends a picture and a text on phone. Curious as Gwilym was he opens it and immediately regrets it.

_Love of My Life ___

____

____

_*picture* ___

____

____

_bought a little something here at Paris ;) ___

____

____

_12:55pm ___

____

____

The picture shows off his neck down wearing a pair of thin lacey white panties and black stockings with white lace trimming on top that went around his upper thighs.

Gwilym lets out a small gasp and immediately presses the bottom to lock his phone. He looked up to see if the guys noticed him in shock, but they were busy chatting to each other waiting for the next interviewer to come in. He then coughs to clear his throat, trying to make it so nothing had happened just now.

Jesus Christ. Why did he even look at his phone for?

He feels another light buzz from his hand. He knows he shouldn’t check it.

_Love of My Life ___

____

____

_*picture* ___

____

____

_saw it in black too ___

____

____

_*picture* ___

____

____

_1:02pm ___

____

____

Gwilym feels like he is having an asthma attack. All of the air in his lungs got sucked out of him when the second image on his phone popped up.

Ben was wearing the same pair of panties but in black. He was wearing the same stockings also having black lace trimming. What was different this time was that the stocking and the underwear were connected by black garters.

_Garters. Fuck. ___

____

____

He grabbed the water bottle that was on the side table next to him and took a sip.

Okay. Fine. A big gulp of water. His mouth was _dry _.__

____

____

The second picture was the worst for the brunet. It was Ben, on his knees, leaning against arms that were in front of him, and sitting on some couch. The picture was taken from behind showing the roundness of the blond’s bottom. The pair fitting really nicely around it and another pair of garters were connected from behind as well.

Just the thought on Ben on his knees with the set on, waiting for Gwilym to get home just to pull the lacy pair aside enough to put his hard cock into him. Ben letting his high pitched moans out of his mouth and filling the room with his and Gwilym’s grunts as he thrusts into Ben. Seeing his cheeks red from his hand slapping them. Looking at his muscular back full of love bites and long red scratches all the down to his ass from Gwilym.

And no one else.

Brings him here. To have a full-on erection and a dry mouth.

He then proceeds to cross his legs and takes another drink from the bottle.

“Hi, guys! Nice to meet you all!”

The voice of the interviewer comes across from him. He quickly looks up and then down again at his phone and turns it off. The man puts his hand out to Gwilym and he takes the hand to shake it. Gwilym and the rest reply to the interviewer.

*

It’s been only three, two-minute interviews and Gwilym feels like its been six hours.

He just wants to text, call, whatever Ben back. He wants to tell him that he should have not been teasing the brunet like that so he’s hard throughout the whole press interviews.

“You good, Gwilym?” He hears his name and he looks over at his friends looking back.

“Uh yeah, I’m okay. I’m just exhausted.” He clears his throat.

“What did you do last night? Stay up all night?” Joe asks, smiling.

Gwilym remembers last night pretty well. It was very late since Ben was seven hours ahead of him and the brunet was wide awake. So awake, Ben and he were talking. Well. More than just talking. The brunet was stroking his cock while he was shamelessly dirty talking to Ben over the phone.

“Right when we get home, I’m shoving you down onto your knees and making you choke on my dick then I’m taking you right there. There on the floor.” He could hear Ben whining and mumbling ‘yes, sir’ on the other line.

He was huffing his name loudly on the other side of the phone just coming along with him.

This flashback only just made him even harder.

“Something like that, yeah.” Gwilym chuckles a bit back.

Then the next interviewer comes in.

*

His erection was no more at this point. He has opened his legs for a couple minutes relived just not thinking about Ben and his little underwear hiding his hard dick in them.

_Jesus _.__

____

____

“And that was the last one, guys.” The agent stands up from the chair.

“Thank god.” Gwilym sighed. Grabbing his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and the picture of Ben sitting (so pretty he adds) on the couch is left on it.

“I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t see that,” Joe looks up at Gwilym, frowning a bit. “but since when did you have a girlfriend?”

_Great. ___

____

____

“Oh. Um. This-uh not very long. Maybe a couple of months.” Gwilym turns his device face down and stumbles his words talking to his friend.

“And she sends you those kinds of pictures?” Joe huffs.

“Yeah. He’s- she’s something.”

*

Gwilym opens the door out the car and thanks to the driver, rather quickly.

He couldn’t wait to call his boyfriend on the phone. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend in the pretty knickers he bought. He couldn’t wait to hear Ben.

_Buzz. ___

____

____

_Love of My Life ___

____

____

_hey babe. you done? ___

____

____

_I wanna play with you <3 ___

____

____

_2:56pm ___

____

____

He really couldn’t.

He takes the steps up to his hotel door and struggles to unlock it with the key. His hands are shaking. He shuts and locks the door behind him. Drops his keys onto the kitchen counter, rolls his jacket off his shoulder to hang it up on the coat rack and toes his shoes off next to the door then heads to the bed.

Gwilym taps a few on his cellphone, grinning.

_Calling Ben… ___

____

____

Immediately he hears the ringing stop.

“Hello?”

“Hey, love. How you today?”

“Let’s just cut to the chase. I’ve been fucking waiting for you all day.”

_Accept video chat? ___

____

____

Gwilym chuckles and clicks accept.

He sees Ben’s face and his head against the headboard. He’s biting his lower lip.

“Biting your lip huh? Already?” Gwilym’s little rectangle screen on the top right shows him smirking.

“Shut up,” Ben replies. “Wanna see?”

Ben’s camera moves towards the bottom of his torso. Gwilym could see his abs, pecks and his head.

Gwilym's starts rubbing the tent in his pants already half hard. “Lower.”

Ben smiles. Ben takes the phone and sits up. The brunet raises an eyebrow. “What are y- oh.”

The phone is stood up placed somewhere so you could see Ben’s whole body and his face.

And what he’s wearing.

It was the white knickers with the white lace trimmed stockings. Like the first picture, he sent Gwilym.

Gwilym’s mouth gaped open. A little stunned.

“You’ve seen a picture already. Close your mouth. You’ll catch flies.” You could hear Ben’s voice echo a bit.

Gwilym shuts his mouth close and swallows. His mouth dry. “I know. You just look prettier than in the picture, love.”

Ben stands up and walks in a sultry manner in front of the camera showing his whole body. “You like it?” Ben has his hand on his left hip. Ben’s white lacy knickers engulf his hard cock. Gwilym nods and rubs a little harder on his erection. “Wait. Watch this.”

Ben backs up from the phone to show even more of him on the camera. He then turns slowly. Finally reaching his backside, Gwilym can see Ben’s round bubble bottom. The knickers reach only a third of the butt and the rest slightly bulging out from them. Ben reaches around and grabs his bottom to shake it little. It jiggles. Gwilym lowly growls as he sees it bounce.

“You like that?” Ben asks. Waiting for Gwilym’s head to nod. He then grabs a hand full of it and lets go of it to smack it. He jumps and gasps. It creates a pink outline of his palm. Gwilym watches as it turns in pink, his pupils grow bigger and his irises have become a smaller ring around it. “Sir? Gwilym?”

“Do it again,” The brunet commands Ben with a groan.

He does it again on the other cheek and he hisses louder. Ben’s hand hits it harder. Hard enough that it immediately turns red. Ben turns to the camera and he can see Gwilym already has his cock out stroking it slowly. His fingers wrapped around it. “What are thinking about?” Ben whispers.

“You,” Gwil’s answers back groaning a bit. Ben rolls his eyes.

“What about me?”

“I just got to my home. I open my door and hear some moaning coming from upstairs. I walk up to see you on my bed. Face down with your bottom up. I’m quiet watching you stick a dildo in you with those knickers down to your knees. Once you got it in, I walk in and startle you. I go on the bed and I’m right behind you. Telling you that you are a good boy waiting for me and trying to fit this toy inside of you.” Ben is already on his bed stroking his hand above his panties alongside with Gwilym.

“Fuck, sir.”

“I grab the pretty knickers and pull it up. Back onto your hips. It, of course, fitting nicely back on.”

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” Ben whines into his pillow, but still loud enough to hear him.

“No. You are gonna show me you are good enough to get what you want so you pull down my zipper and suck my cock. You would do so well, wouldn’t you?”

Gwilym could see Ben nod.

“What?”

“Yes. You know I would. I would suck your cock so well.” Gwilym can see the underwear have a dark spot right in front of the underwear making Gwilym grow harder.

“Then I wouldn’t be satisfied until your lips are red and your eyes are watery and can’t take it anymore.” Ben takes the underwear and slips it down far enough to tuck it under his balls and gets his fingers around his cock.

“I would flip you around and onto your stomach. I would wait a minute to just look at your ass in these knickers 'cause it looks so damn sexy. I pull the lace aside and see the toy plug you up. It’s huge. God. I’m so proud of you trying to put it, but you need something else. Don’t you?”

“Yes. I want you. I want your cock.” The blonde’s fingers travel behind him and into his crack.

“I pull out the dildo and see you so open. Jesus. So beautiful. I take my hands and spread your cheeks wider. You know what happens next.”

“Uh huh,” Ben already has a finger in him to the knuckle.

“My tongue teasing you then into your heat. Opening you up, making it wetter just for me. All me. Your ass tastes so good. I could eat you all day like candy love, but you don’t have all day? You want me to fuck you? You want me to put my cock into you and fuck you hard.”

“Yes. Yes.” Ben has two fingers in and out of his ass. He wants Gwilym to say the words already. He wants him to fuck him already.

“Earn it.” Gwilym roughly says. He wraps his hands tighter around his cock. “You have to earn it.”

Ben knows exactly what he’s talking about and he’s not all above doing it just to get what he wants, “Sir. Please. I-I want you to fuck me. Please. Take me hard. Please. God. Your cock in me now. I’m your slut. I bought these knickers for you. Just for you. Please fuck me.”

“You are a slut. You are so naughty for sending me those pictures. I got so hard whilst talking to those people. I wanted to focus on the questions but all I could think of was you and those pretty lacey knickers. You are so much trouble. You hear me?” Ben whispers a 'yes, sir’ “I shove my dick into you not giving a second for you to adjust. I hear you whine high and loud for me when I thrust into fast. I want you to feel this. I want you to feel me all week. Walking around the movie set limping for me.” The brunet’s eyes shut knowing it was time. “I’m so close, love.”

“Me too. Fuck.”

“Every time I see you reach down to your dick, I’m going to slap it away. You can’t come yet. You are such a naughty boy. You understand me?”

“Yes, sir. Okay.” Ben hisses. He can feel him on the edge. Heat building up in his stomach.

“I pull out of you and see your hole red. Wet from my spit and I want to come inside of you. Fill you up full. I take the toy and plug you up again. My cum inside of you. I’m in you all the time now. Jesus. I’m going to come.”

“Please. God. Can I come? Please, sir?” Ben is pulling on his red tipped cock waiting for the word for his release, rambling his words. “Baby please?”

“Come for me, love. Show me that you miss me. All over those knickers. Come on,” Gwilym commanded also stroking faster along with Ben. “I love you so much. So fucking much.”

That did it for Ben. He came onto his fingers and on his white panties. He cries high and then bites his red lips. Gwilym also gets it on his hand and then huffing with his chest heaving.

“I love you too,” Ben responds minutes after they both release. The brunet smiles into the camera.

“I miss you so much. How long do I have?”

“Six more days. Six.”

Gwilym groans, “I can’t wait that long.”

“It’s weird. Usually, press tours don’t take that long. Why is that?” Ben questions.

“I don’t know. It is very confusing.”

Gwilym smirks, looking at his luggage all packed up then at the clock in the hotel room.

Waiting four more hours to get on the plane to Paris.


End file.
